1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Services are expected to be developed that require fast transceiving of information using a super high speed information communication network. Such services may include, for example, telephone call services and multimedia services. Examples of multimedia services including ones that receive and process information including characters, voices, and images on a digital terminal at a high speed. One type of service that is expected to be developed is transcendental space realistic 3-dimensional information communication services for enabling users to realistically and 3-dimensionally view, feel, and enjoy multimedia by transcending time and space.
In general, a stereoscopic image expressed in 3 dimensions may be implemented based on a stereo visual principle a view disparity between the two eyes (e.g., a binocular disparity). These effects may be exhibited due to a separation of the two eyes by approximately 65 mm, which may be a factor in producing the 3-dimensional effect. More specifically, it is understood that the left and right eyes view different 2D images, respectively. When the two images are transferred to the brain through retinas, the brain accurately converges the images to produce a perceptional depth and reality of an original 3D image. The aforementioned capability has been referred to as stereography.
A 3-dimensional image display device, which operates according to the binocular disparity principle, may employ a stereoscopic polarized method and a stereoscopic time division method, an autostereoscopic parallax-barrier method, a lenticular method, and/or a blinking light method according to whether a viewer separately wears glasses.
An autostereoscopic 3-dimensional image display device separates an image into a left eye image and a right eye image using, for example, a lenticular lens layer on a liquid crystal display device. The autostereoscopic 3-dimensional image display device has an advantage in that a viewer directly views a screen to watch a 3-dimensional image without glasses. However, devices of this type may experience a disadvantage in the form of deterioration of a 3-dimensional effect, as a result of because the right-eye image not being accurately discriminated from a left-eye image.
A stereoscopic 3-dimensional image display device may incur additional cost relating to the use of separate eyeglasses. But, such a device may be preferred by some users because of its ability to discriminate a left-eye image from a right-eye image, thereby producing an improved 3-dimensional effect.
A time divisional stereoscopic 3-dimensional image display device has an advantage, in that resolution of the left-eye and right-eye images does not deteriorate. However, such devices may experience flicker due to a change in the amount of charging produced by polarity reversal when left-eye and right-eye images are displayed.